This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Project 4 proposes to use multimodal imaging to investigate whether general cognitive functioning in schizophrenia is related to circuit level white matter, metabolic, and volumetric changes in subcortical grayand white-matter regions suggestive of fronto-subcortical disconnection (Jung &Haier, 2007;Cummings 1993). Simultaneous utilization of Diffusion Tensor Imaging (DTI), proton magnetic resonance spectroscopy (1H-MRS), and structural Magnetic Resonance Imaging (sMRI) will allow us to relate white matter abnormalities to both cortical and subcortical metabolic and morphological changes that, in turn, may underlie ongoing neurocognitive decline in schizophrenia.